Nemo and the Wolf
by Detective88
Summary: Late Birthday Gift for Ben10Magician and dedicated to KingHuffman, Subuku No Jess, trachie17, Starzilla, DisneyGal1234 and EmmyDisney17. Despite his family's warnings Nemo, Camille, Zach, Annie, and their animal friends set off to capture the big bad wolf named Maugrim, but will they bite off more than they can chew?


Hey, everyone. I'm back with a new story. After reading so many parodies of my favorite version of "Peter and the Wolf", I watched it on YouTube and nostalgia returned to me. I loved this since I was a little girl and I wanted to do a parody of it. This is also a late birthday gift for my friend Ben10Magician. B10M, I changed a few of the roles, so I hope you don't mind. Also, this is the longest oneshot I've written so I'm pretty proud of it. Anyways, I don't own _Little Nemo: Adventures in Slumberland, Mary Poppins, Adventures from the Book of Virtues, Mrs. Doubtfire_, etc. Ben10Magician is Ben10Magician's OC.

Summary: Despite his family's warnings, Nemo, Camille, Zach, Annie and their animal friends set off to capture the big bad wolf named Maugrim, but will they bite of fmore than they can chew?

* * *

**Detective88 Stories Presents...**

**A Fairy Tale with Music, played by Sergei Prokofiev, told by Jason Griffth as Ben10Magician**

**Starring...**

**Gabriel Damon as Nemo**

**Laura Mooney as Princess Camille**

**Kath Socie as Annie Redfeather**

**Pamela Aldon as Zach Nicholas**

**Danny Mann as Icarus**

**Dan McKennon as Caldren**

**Robin Williams as Pudgey and Grunge**

**Stephanie Ann Mills as Lindsay **

**Rupert Grind as Ron Weasley**

**James and Oliver Phelps as Fred and George Weasley**

**Greg Burson as Ralph, Nemo's father  
**

**Jennifer Darling as Marcia, Nemo's mother**

**and **

**Michael Madsen as Maugrim**

**in **

"**Nemo and the Wolf"**

* * *

We now see a easy chair with the lamp behind it. ON the chair was a man with brown hair and brown/blue eyes and he wore a blue robe. He was holding a book with a dark red printed title on it. His name was Ben10Magician or B10M for short.

B10M smiled as he spoke to the audience, "Oh, hello. My name is Ben10Magician, but you can call me B10M. Today, I'm going to tell you a story. This is the story of..."

He looks at the book and realized that the title of the book is in Russian print.

"Darn it's so hard to read." he said before the title changed into the title in English: "Nemo and the Wolf".

"Ah, "Nemo and the Wolf."" B10M said in relief. He then said, "AS you know, in the musical score of every Peter and the Wolf" parody including this one, each character is represented by the different instrument into the orchestra." B10M opesns the book on the first page with a violin, viola, cello and a double bass with bows. On top was the word "Nemo" an don the bottom were music theme notes.

B10M explains, "Nemo, by the string quartet."

The picture them comes to life as the bow and strings play "Nemo's theme" before they transform into a spotlight like orb with the shadow of a young boy with messy hair, a shirt, pants, boots, and a popgun walking happily before he stoped and the boy aimed his pop-gun and they both disappear to the side, not before firing the cork with the string on it.

We now see B10M turning the page to show a harp that is labled "Princess Camille" on top with music theme on the bottom of the notes.

"Princess Camille, Nemo's girlfriend, is represented by the harp." said B10M.

We now see the picture coming to life as it plays "Camille's theme." we now see the instrument transforming into a young girl with long hair in a ponytail, and a dress dancing happily before she disappears.

The page turn to another picture and music note, but this time with a flute and the word "Bird" on it.

"The bird who's name was Pudgey, by a flute, way up high." B10M explained, finishing the last part in a high voice.

The picture comes to life as the sillouette of a bird in blurry like air comes out from each hole of the flute before the blurs turn into three pairs of birds coming together as one as the "Bird's Theme" plays. The bird then disappeared in a minute.

B10M turns the page to a page this time with a oboe and the word "Lindsay" on top.

"Lindsay the duck, by an oboe, like this."

The spotlight came out of the oboe as the "Duck's theme" plays. The orb pops out to reveal the shadow of a beautiful slender girl-duck with long hair, a bandana and two shirts. It starts waddling before disappearing into the shadows when the bubbles she was in plays and pops.

B10M says, "Now here is Grunge the cat, represented by a clarinet in a very lock...ahem..."

The clarinet lowers itself down for a bit before stopping as B10M cleared his troat. Then the clarinet lowers even lower as he continues.

B10M, in deep low tone, said, "In a very low register."

The clarinet then plays 'the Cat's theme' as the music's note comes out and travel along, thenn the note transform into cat's paw-prints, which then show a shadowed cat sneaking on all fours disappearing in the shadows.

B10M then said as he turned the page with a basoon and the word "Ralph" on top and music theme notes on the bottom.

B10M adds, "Ralph, Nemo's dad, is an old bassoon."

The basoon starts playing before transforming into the sillouette of a man scolding someone before disappearing while playing the "Grandpa" theme.

B10M said, "The shooting of the wizard's wands..." as the page turns to the words "Weasleys" on top and three timpanis. "...by the kettle drums."

Once more, the picture comes to life as the ball appears from outta nowhere and bangs on them before disappearing.

"And there is also a wolf named Maugrim." B10M said grimly as we go into the story now.

* * *

We now see a dark and spooky forest as the "Wolf" theme(by the French Horns) begins to play. It was a bit foggy and it was a snowstorm. There aws also a trail of footprints in the snow. Those pawaprints belong to the main villain of the story.

As the camera move deeper into the forest following the pawprints, we see a dark and scary looking shadow slinking behind the trees. By the time we've reached the end of the trees, a shadow creature appeared, revealing himself as the most dangerous creature of all the forest.

He was a fierce looking white/grey wolf by the name of...Maugrim.

Maugrim roared at the audience before we get a close up at his eyes, "Hello Toon Russia, time to plan my revenge."

"_Little does Maugrim know what's in store for him this day."_ said B10M as he continued to narrate.

* * *

Our story now shows a house somewhere in Toon Russia, someone came out. It was a 14 was wearing a white winter jacket and carrying a popgun under a sailor suit with blue trimmings and a red bow, blue pants and black shoes. This was Nemo, our hero. He prepares to leave in determination.

"That Maugrim is out here and is about to attack our village. It gotta stop him. Come on, Annie!"

"I'm coming!" said a voice. Out popped a 11 year old girl with long raven hair, a pink winter coat, and hat under a pink shirt, blue jeans and white sneakers. She was carrying a pocket knife. She was Annie Redfeather, Nemo's sister.

"_For our hero and his sister Nemo and Annie, armed to the teeth are setting forth to capture him."_

Just before the brother and sister head out the door, two shadows loomed over them. Nemo and Annie turned and screamed as they were caught by the shadows.

"Uh-oh." B10M narrated.

The shadows belonged to a man with brown hair and a mustache and a buisness suit and woman with brown hair and a pink dress with a white apron named Ralph and Marcia, who are Nemo and Annie's mother and father. They were scolding them as Ralph spanked Nemo a bit and Marcia pulled on Annie's ear.

"Ow! Mom!" Annie said.

_"There seems to be a change in plans."_ B10M narrated.

"Nemo, Annie, if we told you once, we told you a thousand times: never go out into the woods in winter! NEVER!" said Ralph.

"But Mom, Dad, we have to catch the wolf!" Annie complained as they went into the house and the parents both put Nemo and Annie into the corner.

_"For Nemo and Annie's parents think that little kids like them should not go out to hunt the wolf."_ B10M narrated.

"It's too dangerous! What if the wolf caught you two first?" Marcia asked. "Where would you be, then, huh? Huh?"

"I'm telling you where you'll be...in his belly, of course. We're telling you and Annie once and for all, Nemo: the forest is no place for a boy or girl to just go hunting for wolves without a care." Ralph said sternly. He and Marcia aren't trying to be harsh, they just want to look out of for their children.

Ralph then made a shadow puppet of the wolf on the celing. Nemo saw it and aimed his popgun, but Ralph took his popgun away and took Annie's knife away too.

"Hey!" Nemo said.

"Now you two stay there until we decide on what to do for now." said Marcia as she and Ralph left the room.

_"This is very embarressing for a great hunter."_ said B10M.

"You said it." Annie said to B10M, thus, breaking the forth wall. "Nemo's probably upset the most."

"Darn it!" Nemo kicked the toy wolf and pouted. Just then he thought, _"What will it be like to catch the wolf."_

He and Annie then imagined themselves capturing Maugrim and firing off Nemo's popgun. The boy and his sister chuckle as the thought before Nemo said in determination, "Sorry, mom, dad, but I must do this. Annie and I will prove to you that we can take Maugrim no matter what."

With that Nemo and Annie began their plans. Luckily Ralph and Marcia are asleep in bed with the father holding the popgun and the mother holding the knife. Annie snuck over to Marcia's side and gently lifted her arm, grabbed the knife and tiptoed out.

"Come on, Nemo." Annie said. Nemo nodded. He was about to take the popgun, but then takes a feather and tickled the father's nose with it. Ralph chuckleds and laughs for a bit, allowing Nemo to take the popgun without determination.

With a smile, Nemo and Annie went outside without their parents being the wiser. They left the house whistling as they go and throw snow in the air, walking onward as they crossed the bridge in determination.

Nemo spotted a beautiful girl playing in the snow. She was a 14 year old girl with long auburn hair in a ponytail, a tiara, a pearl hairtie, a teal coat over a teal dress; she's Princess Camille, daughter of King Morpheous and Nemo's girlfriend.

The second was a boy about 12 years old with a blue snow coat over a yellow shirt, blue jeans and shoes and he had brown hair; he's Zach Nicolas, Annie's boyfriend.

The third was a brown squirrel with red goggles on his head; he's Icaurus, Nemo's pet squirrel.

The fourth was a red fox with yellow eyes, white fur on his tummy and an Irish accent; he's Caldren the Fox.

Camille gasped when she saw Nemo and waved at him.

"Hey, Nemo." Camille said with a smile.

"Nemo!" Icarus went ontop of Nemo's head and hugged him.

"Nemo, laddie! Top o' the morning to you." Caldren said.

"Oh, hi, Icarus, Caldren." Nemo said before saying to Camille shyly, "Camille"

Camille giggigled, "Hi, Nemo." The girl hugs him.

"How's it going?" Zach asked as he hugged Annie making her blush.

"Pretty good." Annie said.

Zach, noticing Nemo's popgun and Annie's knife saying, "Whoa, Annie I see you and Nemo have your knife and gun here. Where are you going?"

Nemo said in determination, "To catch wolf, Maugrim."

"D-d-d-did you say Maugrim?" Icarus asked in fear.

"Yes."

Caldren, in worry, spoke up, "But laddie, wolves are very dangerous...and scary."

"I know." Annie said, "But Nemo and I gotta try."

"Besides, we're not afraid of wolves." said Nemo.

"Can we come with you?" Camille asked.

"Huh? Well..." Nemo said.

Camille came close to him with cute eyes and a beautiful smile that made Nemo blush.

"Well, alright." Nemo said.

Camille smiles with joy, kissing Nemo on the cheek, "Thank you Nemo." Nemo blushed some more. Annie and Zach hugged and kissed briefly while Caldren hugged Annie and kissed her cheek in joy and Icarus went on top of Nemo's head and gave him a noogie.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go!" Caldren said.

The six then started on their way. This was going to be an intersting hunt.

* * *

As the group kept on walking through the snow, Nemo stops to aim his pop gun at a pile of snow and fires, causing a tree to be uncovered.

Zach said, "You improved your shots."

"Thanks." Nemo said.

As he, Camille, Zach, Annie, Caldren and Icarus trottled on, they passed a birdhouse where a green parakeet with an pink beak an dfeet came out, overhearing the commotion.

_"Here's Pudgey, the little bird I told you about. Excitable little chap, isn't he?"_B10M asked.

"Hey! Nemo, Camille, Zach, Annie, Caldren, Icarus, what's goin on?" Pudgey asked. He closed the door and remembered, "My hat."

_"Forgetful too."_

Pudgey comes in and comes back out wearing a purple snowcap. He flew off to where Nemo and his group are. "Hey, Nemo, guys, how you doing?"

"We're doing fine as usual, Pudgey." Annie said with a smile as the parakeet glances at Nemo's popgun.

"Where you going? Hunting? Can I go? Can I, huh?" Pudgey asked as he went onto Nemo's popgun.

"Yup. We're going to hunt the wolf, Maugrim." Icarus said.

"Oh, boy, a gun!" Pudgey went to the tip of Nemo's popgun, looked through the cork and smiled, "Loaded too." he asked. "Going hunting? That's for me."

"It sure is, Pudgey." said Zach as he put Pudgey on his shouder.

"Yeah. With this gun, I'll find Maugrim, look him in the eyes and BANG BANG!" Nemo said. "Mom and Dad will finally know that Annie and the rest of us are good at this.

"Everything's okay, Nemo." said Caldren.

"Yeah, come on, let's go." Pudgey said.

As the group moves on, Nemo, Camille, Zach, Annie, Caldren, Icarus and Pudgey walk and whistle. Of course Pudgey was shoing off his dance skills a bit on the popgun while swinging on the toy's string and flew past a few branches. As the group approach a corner, they gasp upon seeing a shadow. It looks like...

_"Maugrim!"_

Camille gasped, "Make that shot count, Nemo!"

"I-I-I-I-I'll try, Camille." Nemo gulps a bit as he fires his popgun, though nothing happened. Not good.

Pudgey flew under Nemo's hat. It looks like it was...but the friends noticed that the shadow actually belonged to a duck that was seen before. They sighed in relief.

She was a beautiful girl duck with long blond hair, an orange bill and webbed feet, a blue bandana, and a red tanktop under a brown one; she's Lindsay.

_"Oh, it isn't Maugrim at all. It's only Lindsay."_

Lindsay went to her friends as Nemo said, "Hello, Lindsay."

"Hello, Norman, Kelly, Ariel, Xavier, Iky, Cameron and Pudgey." Lindsay greeted.

"It's actually Nemo, Camille, Annie, Zach, Icarus and Caldren, but at least you got my name right." said Pudgey.

"Ooh, a gun. Cool!" Lindsay said. She takes the gun and holds it the wrong way.

"Now Lindsay wants to join the party."

"Let me see." Lindsay said.

"No, no." Zach said as he takes the gun, turns it around and gives it back saying, "Here."

Lindsay smiles and pretends to shoot, now she imagines what happens when she catches the wolf. "I'm just like Annie Oakley."

_"Imagination's a wonderful thing."_

In the dream, Lindsay hits Maugrim on the head, in return, he roars at her. Lindsay ends her dream screaming and in real life, she drops the gun and starts to run away.

_"But sometimes it can run away with you."_

"Wait! Lindsay!" Caldren said as he, Icarus and Pudgey followed.

"We want you to help us, lassie!" Caldren said.

"I've changed my mind." Lindsay said. She jumped into snow and hid in it shaking.

Pudgey angrilly went to her, kicked her rear and said, "You coward."

"Pudgey!" Icarus and Caldren said.

"What?" Pudgey said. "Alright, let's help her out."

Unknown to him, in the bushes, begins a rustle nearby. Someone else is about to come onto the scene. Somewhere in the tall weeds, the grey blue creature with ponty cat ears, and a dark blue long tail were shown above the grass sneaking around.

_"Now who's this? It can't be? Oh, no. It's Grunge the cat."_

Grunge peeks out, revealing he has yellow eyes, a white muzzle and tummy.

_"Hello Grunge."_

Grunge walks back into the grass and continues slinking until he walks to Pudgey, imagining him to be turkey with a baked potato with broccoli, peas, salt and pepper.

"Grunge is a fun-loving sort, though a little shy on brains. You know the type. LOOK OUT, PUDGEY!"

Grunge licked his lips and said to a timid Pudgey, who just noticed him. "Salutations, snack."

Caldren and Icarus backed away, leaving Pudgey alone. "Yipe." Pudgey said weakly. He then said to B10M and the audience, "On second thought..." he then screamed in a loud, Robin Williams like voice, _**"YIIIIIIIPPPE!" **_He then panicked in his normal voice, "911! 911! Please! City Authorities! ACSPA! ASAP! Murder! Betrayel; kidnapped! No, bird-napped. Please, help, help, help!" He then said to the audience, "Eat your heart out, Meyrl Streep."

Grunge then pounced and started to chase Pudgey up the tree, under the tree branch and back onto the ground. First Pudgey went underneath the confused Lindsay and then Grunge which sent the surprised duck spinning. Then the cat and parakeet went inside Nemo's hat, which made the boy and Camille duck down. Nemo looked surprised as the hat wiggled madly in the air.

"STOP IT! STOP IT! STOP IT! STOP IT!" Nemo shouted as he pulled the cat out of his hat.

"Okay, Grunge, where's Pudgey?" asked Zach.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Grunge said.

Caldren tapped his paw, revealing nothing, then tapped his other revealing Pudgey, unconscious. Camille took Pudgey in her hands as she, Nemo, Zach, Annie, Caldren, Icarus, and Lindsay looked shocked and angry.

"Grunge, shame on you!" shouted Camille.

"Oh, how are they going to get anywhere if they're going to fight among themselves?

When Pudgey woke up, he looked around confused, before seeing Grunge causing him to scream, "AAAHHH!"

Scared, Pudgey went behind Camille. The kids glared angrily at Grunge. Nemo shoves him in the snow as Grunge with cute animal eyes, made a sheepish grin while the kids are scolding him.

"Grunge, you oughtta be ashamed!" Nemo said to Grunge sternly.

"You big bully!" Annie snapped at the cat in agreement.

"You cat in the grass!" Lindsay remarks angrily to the sheepish Grunge.

Nemo groans as he and the others continued on, minus Pudgey, who flew down to the frowning cat.

"Come on, Pudgey." Camille said. "Grunge is sorry."

"Yeah. He won't do it again." Zach called out.

Pudgey scolding exclaimed, "You bad kitty!"

Suddenly, Pudgey then realizes that his friends are leaving him behind and turns back to see Grunge making an evil smirk. With a snarl, the cat swiped his paw at the parakeet, scaring Pudgey out of his wits who flew to catch up with the others. Grunge then gets up and follows them along.

* * *

A while later, the heroes continue their search, going deeper into the woods. The humans turn around as the animals form a line behind them, backing away nervously.

_"And so, once more, our little band of interepid hunters set forth to find Maugrim."_

Caldren and Grunge back away until they are under something.

"Um, do you feel what I feel?" ask Grunge.

"Yes, it's..." Caldren said.

_"And they find him!"_

The cat and the fox then scream to find out that they're under the wolf and scream as they land on Nemo and Annie's heads.

"Grunge! Caldren! What's gotten into you?" Nemo said, unaware that Maugrim is approaching the group right now.

"Get off us." Annie said to Caldren as she pulled the fox off.

"What are you two doing?" Zach asked with a frown.

Lindsay was a little dizzy as she slowly walked. Maugrim was about to eat her.

_"Lindsay! Lindsay! Look out! W-O-L-F!"_

Lindsay quickly recovered in time as she looked and continued walking. Lindsay gasped as she did a double take, felt her body as if she was almost eaten and then ran over to Nemo, Camille, Zach, Annie, Caldren, Icarus Grunge and Pudgey who are stuck close together, turning and gasping upon seeing the wolf.

"It's Maugrim!" shouted Camille and Annie in terror.

Maugrim roared before laughin evilly and saying, "Hello, children."

"I told you he was right in front of me." said Grunge to his friends in fright.

"Well, not ready, but be still laddies." said Caldren.

"But I though he was right behind me." Lindsay said in confusion.

_"Man, that Maugrim is EVERWHERE!"_

"Uh, stay back! I've got a gun!" Nemo said.

_"Nemo, do something."_

POP! Only the cork had hit Maugrim in the nose, making it bump up and down. Maugrim simply laughed, "Who are you kidding, kid? You're just my latest snack."

_"Oh no. maybe you could-maybe you can-Oh, then maybe, Nemo, well-"_

Just then Grunge, Icarus, Caldren, Annie and Zach ran off.

_"Nemo, just don't stand that way."_

Maugrim lowered Nemo and Camille's heads about to eat them, making the kid and the princess gasp and run off followed by Pudgey.

Only Lindsay was the only one left. She laughed, thinking it was a joke until she saw Maugrim in front of her and screamed before fainting.

_"Oh, Lindsay! This is no time to relax!"_

Just before Maugrim could sink his teeth into the duck, Lindsay noticed, screamed and ran off, making Maugrim land his mouth in the snow. "Why must they run away?"

Maugrim chases after Lindsay while the latter dove into the ice nearby. The wolf tries to follow only to miss. Soon the villain chases after Lindsay who swam for her life. Then a while later, somehow for no reason, the duck is being chased on ice while Maugrim is underwater, swimming.

Soon, Lindsay jumped back into the snow as Maugrim popped out of the ice, chasing him around a tree.

"Oh no, no, NO!" Lindsay screamed as she jumped into the hole of the tree in hopes to confuse Maugrim. Nope! Didn't work. The wolf saw her jump right in there.

"Nice try!" Maugrim exclaims evilly as he dove his head into the hole, cornering the poor girl. A while later, after a snap, the wolf's head came back out with a feather in his mouth. He spat the feather out and it landed...between two pair of duck footprints in the snow.

_"Poor Lindsay..."_

"Lindsay, no." Annie said as she and the remaining members began to cry.

"No...she's gone." said Icarus. The group looks up into the heaven. They could imagine Lindsay up there, walking to the Pearly Gates of Heaven.

_"Well, that's one gone. Goodbye Lindsay."_

"Oh, guys. I'm sorry. WE shouldn't have let her come." said Camille in sadness. Pudgey who knew Lindsay for a long time looks down in sadness. Lindsay may be a coward and a fool, but she is a good friend nevertheless.

_"Will this crime go unavendged?"_

Pudgey looks upset and ticked off. Lindsay is gone and it's all Maugrim's fault!"

_"Not if Pudgey can help it."_

"Come down so I can eat you one by one." Maugrim said sinisterly. Pudgey looks angrily as the wolf walk around the tree while clawing up the tree.

"You...you BEAST!" Pudgey yells furiously. The parakeet flew down and around the wolf's muzzle, hitting Maugrim in the nose. "Take this and this and this! How do you like this, eh?" The parakeet then took his lip and tied it around his muzzle before kicking him in the nose once more. "How do you like that?" As Maugrim und did the lip onto his muzzle, he yelps as Pudgey pecks him in between the eyes, "Ha, and this, eh?"

"Good work, Pudgey!" Nemo cheered to his friend.

"Kick his tail!" said Camille chered. Pudgey smiles, enjoying himself...but he ends up tripping and landing right into Maugrim's mouth. Luckily Pudgey recovers and gasps when seeing in time.

_"Uh-oh! Pudgey! Pudgey, get up! Get up! Get out of there!"_

Pudgey manages to fly out of Maugrim's mouth in time causign the others to cover their eyes, fearing the worst. Luckily they peek out and sigh in relief. Their friend is safe and sound...though he realizes that he has left his hat in Maugrim's mouth.

"Excuse me!" Pudgey calls out to Maugrim who turns to him and punches him on the nose, causing him to open his mouth. Pudgey grabs his hat back and puts it on as the wolf chomps down.

Pudgey in determination made fighting stances as his friends in the tree cheer him on. The parakeet smirks as he dodges the wolf's attacks while flying around.

_"Without ease of overconfidence..."_

Unfortunatly, Pudgey wasn't looking wher ehe was lfying,c asuing him to collide with a tree. He fell downward into the snow below.

_"This is bad. This is very bad."_

It was almost the end of Pudgey when Grunge was being lifted down by a rope made by Nemo and co. to make a noose for Maugrim. The cat prepares as he ties the rope on the wolf's tail as he ties the other end so that Nemo, Camille, Zach, Annnie, Icarus and Caldren could pull him up to the branch.

"Okay, almost..." Annie said a bit. Maugrim prepares to eat Pudgey... "NOW!"

Quickly, Nemo's group pulls on the rope. This causes Maugrim to yelp as he is pulled upward, dropping Pudgey in the process. Unfortunatly, the gang has done it so hard that hey slip and are now at the same level.

"Hi there." Nemo said to an upset Maugrim with a nervous grin.

"YOU'RE DEAD!" said Maugrim as he dove right at his enemies as he swung the rope. Nemo, Camille, Caldren, Icarus, Zach, Annie and Grunge got back onto the tree branch...unlucky for them, same with Maugrim. "Now I got you!"

The four kids, squirrel, fox and cat gasp as they held onto each other. Pudgey, who recovered and got onto the branch bit his hands in worry.

_"Just as things were looking blackist..."_

Then the parakeet heard footsteps. "Gosh!"

_"Wait, what's that?"_

Sure enough, we see three teenage boys, all having red hair and frekles and they wore wizard robes. One wore a black, one wore blue and one wore indigo.

_"Why look! It's the Weasly triplets, Ron, Fred and George!_" B10M's voice exclaims. _"Their robes are for you to know which one's who."_

Pudgey whistled getting the Weasley triplets attention. This however cause them to shoot randomly. Once the three calm down, Ron noticed Pudgey and said, "It's only Pudgey! What's going on?"

"Well...I'll show you." Pudgey said as he quickly uses his wing to write Wolf in the snow. "W-O-L-F! Wolf!"

"Wolf?" The Weasley triplets gasped. "To the rescue!"

They then ran to the tree but gasped at what they saw on the ground. It was Nemo's hat and popgun, and Annie's knife. The triplets began to cry until they heard Camille call, "Hey!"

This startled them again until they looked up and saw Nemo and his friends safe and they had just tied up Maugrim on all fours.

"Oh, Nemo, you're safe! You captured Maugrim!" Ron said.

"Can you give us a hand to get this wolf down." said Annie.

* * *

It was later that day and everyone was celebrating. Maugrim had been captured and everyone including Ralph and Marcia who had been watching were proud of Nemo. Nemo, Camille, Zach, Annie, Grunge, Caldren, Icarus and the Weasley triplets led the parade while holding a captive Maugrim.

_"OH, happy day! I think I'll say it again! Oh, happy day! Oh, Nemo, Camille, guys, what a hero and heroine! Same to you guys including Grunge. Everybody's happy...except Maugrim."_

Zach and Annie and Nemo and Camille kiss before they continue on with the parade.

* * *

Meanwhile Pudgey was mourning for Lindsay.

_"But little Pudgey isn't happy. He's thinking of his lost playmate, Lindsay."_

But however as Pudgey kept on crying, it turns out, Lindsay was alive! She walked out of the tree and started to cry.

"Oh no." Lindsay started to cry until Pudgey turned and saw "Lindsay? Lindsay!"

"Pudgey! How long was I gone?" Lindsay asked confused.

"You're not dead! You're safe! Oh, Lindsay, this is a wonderful wonderful day!" said Pudgey. "Maugrim's captured! Nemo and Camille caught him."

"Really! Let's go!" Lindsay exclaimed as she runs with her friend. AS they ran off, the duck grabs her feather and puts it back on her tail. "Dang. This tail feather comes loose easily." They then both ran/flew off to the village to celebrate, ending the story.

**The End**

* * *

There you have it. Childhood memories that returned and I just did a parody of it. Read and Review.


End file.
